HUMPHREY: REUNITED
by humphrey voorhees
Summary: watch as Humphrey runs away from Kate and bar- i mean Garth in the beginning. watch as uncertain plans unfold and new wolfs enter the field, providing new twists and turns for the supposed-to-be couple. as Humphrey discovers a new pup, he realizes how much this pup means to him... and even kate! rated M for potential descriptive strong violence and mild adult jokes to pass around.
1. Chapter 1

**HUMPHREY: REUNITED**

PROLOGUE

 _8 months ago_

"Married?" humphrey asked kate. "Your getting… married?"

"Yes!" she replied. "uh...Isn't it great? No more fighting during hunts, no more... scraps and bones at dinner time... were going to unite the packs!" she said. Before he could reply she was instantly surrounded by girls that he didn't recall ever seeing around her.

He sat there and watched as kate walked away, laughing with her 'friends'. He, humphrey, the man who had taken care of her, saved her, protected her, helped her get home, had been rejected as if he were never a part of her life.. He was quickly covered by his friends as a 'good job bringing her home' dogpile. He sat up and watched as kate walked away.

One of the last things he heard were "you and garth are going to, like, have the cutest puppys, ever!". humphrey 's heart skipped a beat. He found an old den to sit and think for a while that night, while at the same time listen to only himself cry.

The next morning as lily was walking inside, mad about something, humphrey walked up to kate. He gave her a flower for her wedding, and said goodbye. "Goodbye?"

She asked. He explained how he was leaving jasper and the pack, and how it would be a lone wolf… thing. Kate tried to sympathize. Nothing worked. Humphrey walked off, and then started running. Kate was having a quick thought to herself, and realized how much humphrey was to her then garth was **(blah blah blah, i know. Im just copying that scene, and now alternating it. Heads up guys, but not a fan of writing super mushy love scenes in fictions and stories. So dont ask please.)**. Kate shook her head, looked up, and realized he was already nearing **(sorry again, but no way in hell am i putting stinky, runt, claudette, and their friends in this.)** the open shaft between the valley's canyon into the forest that led to sawtooth. She charged ahead. She stopped herself in front of him. "You can't leave here!"

"Why? What's stopping me?" he grunted quietly. He walked passed kate. She turned to look as he entered the forest. He turned around once more, and let tears stroll down his face. "If you loved me, you would have stopped me." he cried. Before kate could react, he bolted into the forest. Kate sat down, and started to cry.

It was even harder for kate about two months later when she was with her dad in a meeting. Apparently a couple of winston's wolf's were walking by a ravine, when they saw what appeared to be a dead omega that almost looked like humphrey, but they couldn't tell because the wolf was on its side, its back facing them, and it was sticking out of a bush. A week later there was a grave planted for humphrey, with a cross made of branches for respect. Kate never accepted the wedding, leaving garth to marry lily, and kate with no one. Little did she know though that the one she cared about was alive, and healthy. Kate never went with another mate, instead insisted on finding humphrey when ever she had the chance, with every hope in her body that he was alive.

CHAPTER 1

 _Humphreys POV_

 _8 months later..._

Humphrey woke up to the sounds of something running outside. He got up grumbling. It had been eight whole months since he left the pack. He looked around his den for any possible intruders, sat up, and walked outside. He panicked for a quick moment when he saw two wolves scanning the area. He ducked down. For a quick second he remembered the time kate pulled him down when they were watching marcel and paddy. _No, that's old news._ He thought. He was about to walk back inside, when he saw a young pup, cowering from behind a bush. He waited until the wolves were gone to go talk to the pup. "Hello!" he bellowed. He was trying to sound like some sort of alpha, just incase the pup would try anything funny. The pup jumped. "Im sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come here! I just need to hide!" the pup finished as he turned around to peak through the bushes. "Hide from what?" humphrey asked. The pup winced.

"Are you okay there, kid?" he chuckled. It felt good to call someone else a kid for once. "To avoid problems, i'm hiding from my parents." he remarked.

I looked up over the bushes to see the wolves were looking around for the pup. Humphrey recognized the two, but very faintly. "Well," humphrey shrugged.

"You can come with me for now, but just for awhile, ok?" the pup nodded "thank you! Thank you!" on the way to humphreys den humphrey started to worry about the pup. He noticed he had claw marks at the side of his back left leg and on the right of his stomach. He also looked dirty. _but that can happen to anyone._ Humphrey thought.

They entered the den. "What's that?" the pup asked. He was pointing at the caribou skin on the ground. "Oh, well, i killed a caribou about a month ago when it was winter and the ground was freezing, also hard, so i killed a caribou and decided to use its skin as a type of mat." i finished, taking a breath. The pup walked over to the skin, and laid down on top of it. Before the pup could drift off i wanted to ask him for his name.

"What's your name there, bud?" humphrey asked. "fitz ." he replied. "And my name is abused, just to let you know." he sniffed. "Why?" humphrey asked again. "Your an alpha, are you not?"

Fitz giggled. "No, i'm an omega. Just my parents think fitz is a name for an alpha, and they believe us omegas are worthless." he sighed. "I'm an omega too!" humphrey exclaimed. Fitz smiled weakly. "That's why i wanted to hide. All they do is harass me about alphas being the best and how im weak by abusing me." he started to cry.

Humphrey growled quietly. He hated the kind of wolfs that would look down on omegas like some crappy rotten rabbit. He walked over to fitz, and looked up as the sun started to set. He laid down next to fitz. "What's your name?" fitz asked looking up, his eyes watery still. He remembered when kate looked at him like that before he ran away. Humphrey looked at fitz, he almost wanted to cry. A month after he had left all he could think of was going back, and of kate. "Humphrey." he replied.

"But if we ever come across other wolfs, my name is jason. Understood?"

Fitz nodded, but then asked why. Humphrey winced. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him or not. But then he remembered that this pup was running away too, so he had no business with other wolfs. "You see fitz, i was from the western pack. An-" before he could finish, fitz's ears perked up. "Western pack? Omega?! HUMPHREY?!" fitz shrieked. Humphrey jumped. "You're the old omega leader!" fitz squealed. He jumped around in circles, then immediately flopped down on the ground. "Tell me one of your stories!" he looked at humphrey. "What do you mean, omega leader?" he asked. Fitz's mouth dropped. "Was winston lying then?" he asked.

"Wait, your from the western pack too?" humphrey gasped.

"Yeah, and our leader winston tells us every now and then about you! But, only when…"

"When what?" humphrey raised an eyebrow. "... only when kate told him to." fitz looked down. Humphrey jumped randomly when fitz mention kate's name. He fell over on his back and quickly pressed himself against the wall. "That name! Never say it again!" humphrey yelped. Fitz was horrified. "Are you saying that your scared of kate?!" fitz gasped. "No!" humphrey pouted. "What i am is sick of hearing it." he pouted again, but then sobbed. "Why? Aren't you the only wolf here?"

"Yes which means that i probably am going to talk to myself a lot!" humphrey barked. Fitz wasn't scared. He sat there and rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" humphrey asked.

"That your a wimp." fitz chuckled.

Humphrey glared at him. "I am not!" he said.

"Well, you are too if you left kate for no reason!"

Fitz shot back. "I left for reason!" humphrey shouted. "I left cause she broke my heart!"

Humphrey quickley lost his anger. We walked over to the corner of the den and laid down. "She broke my heart." he sniffed. Filzfelt bad. He didn't know what humphrey had been through. "How?" fitz asked quietly.

Humphrey looked up. "Idaho." humphrey sighed.

He told fitz how they were relocated to idaho, and how they took a truck together, swang over a ravine together, played together, survived together, rode a train together, and howled together. "And now," humphrey sighed, he let a small tear run down his eye.

"She's married to garth, and the packs are happy, so i guess she's happy." he sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" fitz asked confused. "Kate and garth? Married?!" he giggled. "What?" humphrey asked. His eyes filled with tears.

"You spelt lily wrong." fitz chuckled. Humphrey sat up.

"Spit it out, fitz." he ordered. He was confused. He was blinded by his tears and his anger. He couldn't see what was happening.

"Kate and garth?" fitz laughed.

"More like lily and garth." humphrey just sat there and stared at fitz.

Fitz smacked his paw against his face.

"Your pretty dumb for an omega leader." he chuckled.

"What i'm saying is the wedding never happened, humphrey. Leader's winston and eve let lily and garth be together. And by the way, kate is one stubborn wolf to ask out if you get my drift."

It was that moment that about a half quarter of the population in the area ran out of the woods after hearing humphrey yell.

"ALL THIS TIME AND SHE NEVER MARRIED FROM BARF?!" humphrey yelled running around the cave. Fitz sat there waiting for the shocked omegas routine to end.

"Barf?" fitz asked. "Nickname for garth. Plus, it works better." humphrey chuckled.

"Do you have any other family members?" humphrey asked curiously.

"Are you just finding an excuse to get back to kate?" fitz asked slyly.

"No," humphrey replied. "So i can bring you back to a proper family."

"Oh." fitz asked. His snout drooped. Fitz's eyes bulged. "Wait a minute." he panicked.

"My parents weren't just here for me and the hunt, they were also here to scan the area!" he looked up at humphrey. His face was in full panic mode.

"Scan the area? Why?" humphrey asked.

"The pack." fitz groaned. "Their moving here."

 **wow. good thing Humphrey found a pup and not another girl... don't you guys just hate when he almost goes with someone else instead of Kate? man, i hate it. anyways, more bonding between fitz and Humphrey will happen, just you wait. see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _Kate's POV_

"Winston!" a voice shouted. It was one of the many old alpha couples that walked into the den. Kate growled. "It's called waiting outside." she snapped. The male alpha yelped and fell over. He didn't see kate in the corner of the den. Winston walked by kate. While raising an eyebrow, he gave a slight nod of approval towards kate.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Its our son." the female responded. "We've lost him during the area scan and now we can't find him!" the female sniffed. Something was off that only kate was catching onto. _That was too fake for a tear over a pup._ Kate thought. She had seen this couple before now that she thought of it. She heard yelling one night from a den during a patrol and decided to investigate. They must have heard her coming cause the yelling stopped and what looked like was going to be a disaster turned out to be the two alphas laughing happily. As kate walked away she noticed the pup was at the corner of the cave. A puddle of what appeared to be tears. As kate turned around to ask the pup what was wrong, the father barked. "Hey! Out with you!" he snapped. Kate looked at the male. His jaw was clamped shut to the point where you could see his teeth from the sides of his upper jaw. Kate walked out, but before she did she growled at the male. He walked backwards and put his back against the wall. Kate remembered calling him weak.

 _And he still is._ Kate thought chuckling. "We'll deal with the pup tomorrow, it's to late for a search party." winston raised his snout. "Oh!" the female replied. "And the area has a nice look. Perfect ponds and small dens with just enough food for a few years!" she chirped happily. _There!_ Kate realized. She went from being so-called sad to as happy as humphrey at the moonlight howl. Her thoughts brought her back to her own personal world. She sighed as she had once again remembered humphrey being gone.

"And what are your names, may i ask again?" winston raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember, sir? I'm delta and this is sarah." he said pointing towards the female. "Oh yes, the ones who almost killed my daughter lily when she was a pup."

Kates mouth dropped. She had walked into the den that belonged to wolfs that had almost killed her sister. "You two are very lucky that-" winston stopped talking. He looked over to kate. "That humphrey was there." he sighed. Kate was blown away. Humphrey saved her sister and she never knew. "Wasn't our fault that lily fell of the cliff." delta grunted. Kate grew suspicious of the two. "Please excuse my other daughter kate, her boyfriend left her and now she's a bit lonely." winston looked awkwardly at kate to try and snap her out of the current position her face was in. kate's ears flopped. What her dad said was heavy. The three talked for awhile and then went their separate ways.

Kate growled at her father. "Her boyfriend LEFT her, did he now?" she snapped at winston. He began to growl. "You were scaring them." he said His voice growing deep. "Good!" kate shouted. Kate got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" winston growled.

"To see my 'boyfriend', what do you think?" winston shut his mouth. The only place that could relate to that would be the grave. As kate slowly started to run, she could hear winston start to talk to eve about moving the pack earlier.

 _I hate them._ Kate thought.

 _Humphreys POV_

"So your telling me, their moving here? When?" i asked.

"I don't kn-" fitz stopped. He saw a paper book in the corner.

"What's that?" he asked. I decided to go along with it, i was probably scaring him to much, or just boring him to death. "Humans call it a comic." i replied.

"Where'd you get it?" he asked.

"How about i bring you there tomorrow?" i asked. I hadn't been in the area in awhile, and it wasn't very busy. "Really? Cool!" he jumped around, then sat down to look at the drawings in the old book.

 **(timeskip: next morning.)**

Me and fitz were walking up to the human road when fitz asked a question.

"What are you going to do about the pack?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno, maybe act like that guy did in that 'comic'. Go around at night only." fitz chuckled. "The guy with pointy ears and the weird bat on his chest?"

"Yeah! Him!" i replied smiling.

We walked over to the shop where i found the comic in a box from the back, and fitz started laughing when he looked in the window. "Look at his face!" he roared in laughter.

There was what appeared to be a big fake human in the window, wearing some sort of thick, green, dirty, and swamp covered looking thing. I started laughing too.

"He looks like he threw up on himself!" i chuckled.

Its red eyes were glowing. It had three tentacles down the sides of its face. Sand colored too. I chuckled as i walked around the side of the building with fitz.

"Hey humphrey! I'm just gonna look at this guy a while!" i realized he hadn't left his post, and was still sitting there watching the window. "Okay but watch out for humans!"

I heard him giggling at the ugly green hands that stuck out in front of him.

As i was grabbing a few books with a blue and red webbed human on the front for fitz, i saw something sticking out of a box. I put the books down and grabbed the item. It was some sort of fabric. It was blue with some white eye covers that look liked the eyes that the human had on the book cover that i put down. I had an idea. I ripped up the mask enough so i could tie it around my head. The only thing left of the mask was the upper half, with holes in the sides for my ears. I walked around the corner with the comics, looked at fitz. He stopped laughing and yelped. "W-who are you?" he asked. I lifted the mask. "Ta-da!" i said. "Humphrey! I didn't recognize you!"

"Good!" i replied. "And neither will the pack!"

"Ah!" fitz nodded in approval with a sly smile on his face.

"You look like some sort of a savage!" he chuckled.

As we walked back, the pup surprised me again.

"Y'know, that mask might be good for something!" he said.

"Oh yeah?" i chuckled. I thought he was going to say for scaring wolves away from the den, or maybe playing a game with him, but no.

"Yeah! I bet you would make a good impression on kate!"

He said cheerfully. I winced slightly. "How's… that?" i said with a weak smile. I was trying to hold back everything in me that wanted to come out, and it looked like i was doing okay. "I bet she'd think you'd be all rugged looking, and be all 'pow!' 'wham!' and look like some major alpha or somethin'!" he exclaimed. He got up on his feet and pretended to punch a 'bad guy'. As we entered the cave, i blurted out something i wished i didn't, but did anyways. "Do you really think kate still loves me?" i asked.

He was gobsmacked. "Loves you? She'll bark at any wolf that will ask her out on a date!" his tail started wagging. "How do you know kate so well?" i asked him.

"Cause i'm her cousin!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 _Kate's POV_

As dad finished telling the pack what we were leaving behind, we started to leave. As we walked by humphreys grave, i ran over and grabbed the cross. "What do you think your doing, kate?" eve growled. "Mind your own business! I snapped. Her mum stopped talking and quickly pleaded forward towards the front of the pack. I looked at humphreys old friends. To my surprise, they nodded in agreement. I smiled and nodded back.

As we entered the new area an hour later, i felt eye's staring at me. I looked over to see a young pup in the bushes. "Fitz? Fitz is that you?" the pup panicked and pulled back through the bush. I walked over and put my head over the thick hedge when all i saw was grass and a few paw prints. _Weird._ I thought. We kept walking until we stopped by a small lake. There were muddy cliffs a few minutes walk from the lake. The mud would be easy to make or even dig dens out of. "Alright, all of you! You may set up your area!"

Dad called out. I rolled my eyes. Dad was already in his super serious stance that he had when they were in jasper park. I walked away to explore a bit, and something caught my eye again. A pair of big white eyes glowed through a dark area of the forest. As i started to walk forward, the pup appeared again. He ran up to the eyes. When he reached them, the both disappeared. I yelped.

 _Humphrey's POV_

"What did you see?" i asked fitz.

"Well," he panted. He was trying to keep up with me as we ran, so i slowed down.

"Well, kate almost caught me. And i saw winston, but it looked like they weren't happy with kate!" he replied. _That's odd._ I thought.

"So, do you think that chance with kate is getting stronger?" fitz asked slyly.

"For a pup, you now a lot. you know that, right?"

Fitz shrugged as we entered the den. I continued. "No. i'd just make her worse." i sighed. But then my anger returned. "Wait a minute, Why would i?! It was her who broke my heart not me!" i pouted. Then we were interrupted by the snap of a branch. We turned around to see kate, who had somehow followed us out a few minutes from the pack. I spoke loud enough for kate to hear me. "Get behind me." i said to fitz as i put my paw in front of him. He nodded and quickly hid behind my legs, pretending to fear behind me. _Clever pup._ I thought. "Who are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone who actually cares about this pup!" i growled. She tilted her head to the side, and looked at fitz. "Fitz?" she asked. Fitz played with his words. "K-kate?"

He said. Nobody saw me roll my eyes from underneath the mask. She looked back at me.

"Can i talk to him?" she asked. "No." i said, trying to sound as deep as possible.

"Please, he's my cousin." she said. I sighed and moved to the side. Fitz walked by me, quickly turning his head to give a quick wink. _How old is he, again?_ I chuckled thinking to myself. "What are you doing here?" fitz gulped.

"Fitz. i know you. You were there when we discussed the pack moving." she sighed.

Fitz looked at me. He had a look of panic on his face. I kept looking at him, while i nodded my head towards kate. "My parents lost me during the hunt, but im okay now." he said. I sighed quietly in relief. "And who's your… friend?" she asked with a worried look. I realized she might not recognize me since i had tried to train like an alpha after i left since i was on my own. At this point i was close to garth's size.

"My names is jason." i bellowed. "Jason? That's an odd name for a wolf." she said.

"So is gar-" i shut up. I almost gave her a hint, and yet she immediately caught on.

"Garth? How do you know garth?" she asked.

"I… uh, have heard many stories!" i said. _No one talks about garth that much, idiot._ I thought to myself. "Right, sure." she said. Her tone was clearly showing she wasn't buying it. A storm nearby shot a quick bolt at the tree below the den's cliff. Kate yelped and fell on top of me. She sat up and blushed. "Sorry. I-i-"

"Its fine. You can stay here until the storm passes." i informed her.

She nodded and went to the corner of the cave. As i sat down, i decided to tease a hint.

"Now all we're missing is a ravine." i chucked. She looked at me confused as fitz laid down next to me. He fell asleep instantly. I decided not to let her think about the hint to much. "Pups, am i right?" i chuckled. She shook her head from what appeared to be in a deep thought. "Uh, yeah!" she giggled. I sighed quietly before dozing off. I watched as kate was oddly observing me while i shut my eyes.

"And don't touch the mask." i yawned. She nodded and yawned at the same time. We both yawned almost the same sound. We both looked at each other, and said

"Night!"

 _Kate's POV_

I woke up to fitz lying next to me. The pup was freezing. I wrapped my tail around him and let him nuzzle in. whoever this guy was he was taking good care of fitz if the pup hid behind him in fear of me. I noticed his mask had slipped off a bit in his sleep. The feeling was tempting to reveal his identity. I slipped my tail carefully off of fitz and got up quietly. I walked over slowly to jason. I almost reached the mask, when i decided not to touch it, and to respect him for his secrets and for caring for fitz. As i pulled my paw away, jason stirred in his sleep. I sat down immediately next to him.

"Mmm… what are you doing?" he asked. "I was cold, sorry." i responded.

To my surprise, he nodded and put his tail over me. The fur on his tail felt familiar, almost like when i had hugged humphrey when we were pups. I nuzzled in to him, and i swear i heard him sigh in a relaxing way, like he was stressed and now calm. I remembered fitz was cold, but when i looked at him, he was wide awake. He was smiling slyly. "You like him." he giggled. I blushed. "What? No!" i whispered loudly back.

He rolled his eyes. "If only you knew." he sighed as he drifted off in the corner. I looked back at jason, who was smiling at me. "He's your cousin!" he chuckled.

Before i fell asleep, i thought about the joke he made. Everything about jason was familiar.

 _Humphrey's POV_

We said bye to kate in the morning as she headed back to the pack's area.

"Visit again sometime!" fitz yelled chuckling. His face quickly panicked.

"Wait a minute." he dropped dead serious.

"What?" i asked. He made me jump actually. He had never been this serious before.

"She'll tell the pack about me, won't she?" he asked worried.

"Nah, i told her this morning we're keeping a low profile for now, and she understood."

He nodded, his face seeming to relax. But then he started to tear up. "Come on, why the annoying pup cries? Your a big wolf now!" i joked. He laughed the smallest bit, but continued to sob. "I hate my parents. I don't wanna go back to them." he pouted through tears. I nodded. Even though some pups lie, fitz was one to be honest most of the time. And he was right, his parents looked like jerks when he first met fitz. I started to think. I glanced at fitz to analyze him. "Well, there is one way that i could help." i sighed. I thought how i might regret this. "What?" fitz asked. His face was full of hope. I felt my eyes sting. I really did feel bad for this pup.

"I could adopt you." i shrugged with a side-glanced smile. Fitz stopped crying and let his tail wag furiously. "Really?!" he asked. "Sure, why not?" i chuckled. He started to jump around in circles, then flopped down in front of me. "But what about the pack?" he asked. "You'll need to confirm with winston!" he sighed.

"Mask." i tapped the fabric while chuckling. His face lit up. "oh , yeah!" he yelled.

"When do we leave?" he asked. "Well, you really hate your parents, so i suggest we get them over with!" i nodded in agreement with myself. He hugged my leg.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he repeated over and over again.

We started walking to the pack, when i noticed some wolfs from it were out looking for food. Most of them stopped to look at me, and others yelped and ran off.

Fitz laughed at this. It made me smile when he laughed at something that i did.

We arrived in the main area of the claimed park, and boy were the wolves confused. Winston emerged from the main den with eve and kate. "And who might you be?" he asked raising his snout. "Someone who actually cares for this pup!" i shouted to him from the bottom of the den's cliff. He raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked before the parents ran in through the crowd.i already knew something was up. They looked way to emotional and happy. "Oh, son! We're so glad you've returned!" the dad said as he reached forwards to grab fitz. I barked, and so did fitz actually, which made him fall over. "Delta, sarah. Let the wolf speak." winston demanded.

"Fitz, why don't you tell them yourself?" i asked smiling at him. He smiled back evilly.

"Now, why would i want to go back to a family who beats on us omegas?" he asked with a raised snout. The delta and sarah growled. "Why, you little piece of-" he was interrupted by me when he lunged at fitz, and i successfully grabbed his neck, forcing him down onto the now-cracked ground. He yelped in pain. Then there was another yelp. It was kate. Sarah had grabbed her by the neck too, just with her claws within a few centimeters of her neck. Everyone looked at me, and then back to kate.

"Let my husband go, and let us go, otherwise the neck goes!" she growled.

I glared at her, and while keeping within eye contact, i let go of delta's neck, letting his head drop to the ground. I took a step away from him to show i wasn't touching the prick. We glared and growled at each other.

 _Kate's POV_

Jason took a step away from delta. I glanced at sarah, who didn't look amused.

"I've made up my mind, i may as well go down with a winning kill!" she raised her snout while closing her eyes to look deadly. I looked back at jason, who was currently in mid air. _Wrong move._ I thought. She opened her eyes to quite possibly see the last thing ever. Jason's claws in front of him. He knocked her off of me, and within seconds, she was as lifeless as the recent caribou we caught. Dead and eaten.

Even though delta was just outcasted, he still screamed. He lunged at me, and slashed me across the chest. As i shut my eyes, slowly drifting off to the pain, i saw jason start to fight delta.

 _Fitz's POV_

Humphrey and delta were going at it full on. I chuckled thinking how humphrey was really doing this all for kate, and a bit of me. I walked up to humphrey as he and delta rolled down the small cliff of the den. Winston looked at me. "And may i ask what he plans to do with you when he… 'finishes' your parents?" he winced asking. I just shrugged. If humphrey made it out of this, i would just let him to the adoption stuff.

There was a loud yelp. We all looked down to see a what appeared to be my real dad with a sharp stick through his stomach. There were a few disgusted groans that filled the air. Humphrey walked back up to the den. "But the pup?" winston asked worried. I could tell he didn't want to take care of another pup in his lifetime. Humphrey and i grinned at each other. "I'll take him." humphrey chuckled. "What?"

Winston wa shocked. "You heard me! I'll take him! Pup trusts me anyways!" humphrey replied. Winston looked from me, to humphrey. Over, and over again. Humphrey snapped back to attention when he remembered kate was hurt. He ran up to her and put her on his back. "You can take the pup, but not my daughter." eve growled.

"Oh, yeah? What's your resolution to the slash? Leaves?!" he snapped back. Eve winced and nodded ever so slightly. "I have better treatment at my den. I promise you she'll be safe." humphrey sighed rolling his eyes. I chuckled. Winston and eve looked at each other worried, then looked back and nodded. We took off. We were running at a good pace, until kate groaned and humphrey started to run faster. He chuckled when i grabbed on to his leg to hold on to it while he ran. "This. is. AWESOME!" i screamed as i went up and down as he ran. We entered the den, humphrey panting heavily.

He put kate down and went out to grab some leaves, twigs, and other items that would help heal her.

 _Humphrey's POV_

Kate woke up to the sound of fitz chewing on a bone. I chuckled as the pup rolled around, glaring at the now-snapped marrow. "Jason?" she asked. I winced slightly. I hated lying to kate, but what made me think of the name was the reason why i left.

"Well, look who's up!" i chuckled. Her eyes bulged. "Wait. where's-" she was cut off when fitz came bouncing up to me and sat down next to my legs. "Hi aunt kate!" he giggled. "Hey, dad? Can i go hunt a rabbit?" he asked with an evil grin. I screamed internally. _He called me dad! He called me dad!_ I thought with a big grin spreading across my face. "Sure, try to bring us one too!" i chuckled. He ran out after a quick thank you, leaving me and kate alone. "Dad?" she asked. "Well, delta and sarah aren't around to help us anymore let's just say!" i chuckled. Kate looked at me with a shocked yet worried face. "B-but if you killed t-them, what about the p-pup?" she was really stuttering. I could see she wasn't scared, but what she did look like was she was afraid for the pup. "I adopted your cousin… your welcome!" i chirped happily. She smiled a little when she saw how happy i was. "Huh. haven't seen that smile since the trai…" i trailed off. "The train?" she asked. Before i could answer, she stood up and looked me dead in the eye. "Dens, a ravine, a train? That sounds like-" she shut up. Her eye's were a little watery. I tried to hide my identity a little longer. "That sounds like?"

She looked up at me again after biting her lip a little. "You wouldn't know him." she sighed heavily. "I don't know, i've seen wolf's around here before." i sighed rolling my eyes… even though she couldn't see them. _Thank god for this mask._ I thought with relief. "His name was.. Or is humphrey." she sat up and looked at me weakly.

"Soo… you don't know if he's dead or alive?" i asked. she nodded looking down.

"Can you describe this… humphrey?" i asked. I was doing my best not to grin.

She blushed smiling. _Okay… weird._ I thought. "Well…" she giggled.

I smiled."he's an omega, but he's really funny! He has light grey and a bit of black fur, he had blue eyes, he was normally seen log-boarding," she was tapping her paw against her chin, thinking about this a lot. "And?" i asked. I could hear a bit of anticipation in my voice. _Stopitstopitstopit!_ My brain yelled at me. Slowly, memories of me and kate were coming back. "And… he was really cute, and he was… brave," she shrugged giggling.

"Like, how so?" i asked with a grin. So far it was looking good. Maybe fitz was onto something. "Well, he did save me from a ravine once, and later again from a few bears!" she laughed blushing madly again. "And, she likes him!" fitz came pounding back into the cave with a rabbit in his mouth. "Only one i could find, thanks to the western pack." he pouted. I chuckled at him. And as for kate, she laughed a bit too, and to my surprise, she nodded and said "yeah, i like him." she sighed giggling.

"So, what happened then?" i asked. Fitz punched my leg. I looked down at him when kate turned to walk outside. "Ow! Dude!" i yelped at him.

"Nice one. Wonder how this'll turn out." he rolled his eyes.

I walked out and apologized to her as she sat down on the edge of the den's cliff.

"Well, i was supposed to get married. But i called it off after what happened." she said sighing. I nodded and waited for the next answer.

"When we came back from being relocated, he found out i was getting married. He was heartbroken." she sniffed. "I did try to stop him from leaving the pack, but i didn't even try to anyways!" she sobbed. It was starting to look ugly. Before i could sooth her, she spoke again. "All i know is that he's gone, or maybe here in sawtooth. My father thinks he's dead since a few of his alpha's saw a dead omega from across another ravine, but he said they weren't sure. So i'm keeping it at that." she sighed putting her paw down.

I wanted to tell her so badly that it was me, but now would be a bad time.

"I'm sure if he loved you, he would return." i said with a sigh. She raised an eyebrow.

"But, i never said… that?" her face was starting to turn to a suspicious sort of look.

I shrugged and started to walk back inside the den. She followed, and it wasn't loose.

"How do you know so much about my life for a lone wolf?" she asked. She was starting to sound angry. Fitz looked at me, then at kate. "I… think i'll go for a quick swim!" he stammered as he ran out. He dissapeared in the bright sunset.

Me and kate looked at each other. She was looking mad, and i can't say i wasn't either.

"For a lone wolf, your pretty nosey." she growled lowly.

"Oh, i'm sorry. It's not like i saved you or anything." i shot back.

She looked at her wound. "Yeah, that's right. That's me and not your dumbfounded mom." i glared at her even though she couldn't see.

"She. is. Not. DUMB!" she yelled as she pounced on me.

"Yeah she is! How about when she choked me cause she thought we MATED!" i yelled.

She got off me And looked at me horrified. "Wait… what?" she stammered.

I pouted and took of the mask. "Happy now, kate?!" i barked.

She yelped and fell backwards. "It feels good to know that your mom hates me." i said lowly. She was stammering madly. "B-b-but… b-but…" she couldn't speak.

"Wait. you don't recognize me cause of a small piece of fabric?!" i asked in disbelief.

She just looked at me with her eyes bulged.

"Wow. kate the alpha who recognizes m voices doesn't know me now that i wear a mask?" i laughed. She shook her head and looked at me. I stopped being mad when i saw how hurt she was. Her eyes were full of tears. I could feel my face starting to look hurt. She put her paw against my cheek. "Is it really you?" she asked. Her eyes let loose and tears instantly fell out when i nodded. "Come back tomorrow, we can talk then." i said softly. I let myself cry a bit too. She nodded and turned to walk out. As she neared the door, she spoke softly. "I… i..." she sobbed as she ran off. Hose last words killed me. I felt myself sit down in pain. _What have i done._ I thought. Fitz walked back in with his fur dripping wet. "Where's mum going?" he chuckled. I glared at him.

"Not a good time." i said coldly. He nodded, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the mask on the ground. "Did you… did you show her?" he asked. I sighed looking down and nodded. Fitz sat next to me as i laid down. As we dozed off, i let myself let loose a few tears.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _Kate's POV_

I woke up the next morning to lily and garth looking at me."what?" i asked. My eyes were blurry from getting home last night. "Well, you were moaning… 'the name'." garth put it in air quotes. "Huh?"

"You were talking about humphrey in your sleep." lily sighed rolling her eyes. She missed him too. Humphrey played with me and lily when we were pups. He was like a brother to her.

"Oh." i sighed. _Talk with him! Go back to him!_ I heard myself think. I remembered he told me to come back today to talk. "I have to go."

Lily and garth looked at each other. He gave her a quick kiss on the nose.

"I wish." i said lowly as i walked out. I heard lily slap garth on the back of the head, telling him that was a bad time. I chuckled. _Cute couple._ I thought.

The walk out of the claimed territory was nice. A few caribou were drinking by the lake. Some birds were flying through the pine trees, and fitz was standing in front of me. "What the?!" i yelped. "Hi aunt kate!" he chirped. "Uh… hi?" i chuckled a bit.

"I had a feeling you'd come this early!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes. It looked like jason… er… humphrey, had already taught him a lot. We walked up to the den, and fitz quickly turned around. "Shhh!" he said quietly. Humphrey was still sleeping.

"Aww!" i chuckled. He was on his side with his tongue out, the mask barely on his face.

"I know, you should've seen him in the middle of the night! He looked like a dead rabbit!" he laughed. I walked up to him and sat down. His face seemed to relax as my fur rubbed against him. He opened his eyes, and to my surprise, he wasn't mad i was here.

"Look who came crawling back!" he chuckled. I closed my eyes to rest for a minute. He wouldn't let me. "No no, come on! We need to talk!" he said as he nudged me with his nose on my cheek. I giggled. I sat up and yawned as he put on his mask.

"Come on, lets uh… go for a walk!" he chuckled. "Imma go back to see aunt lily for a bit!" fitz chirped. Humphrey nodded as we all left the cave to go our separate ways.

We walked for a few minutes in silence to the lake, humphrey who was weirdly super happy and relaxed. _Kate snap out of it, you're staring creepily._ My thoughts called out. I snapped back to attention when we were a few minutes away from arriving.

"You know, your looking better!" he chuckled looking at me.

"Awk! Stop it!" i giggled. "Your looking more… rugged!" i replied. He laughed and pretended to flex his arms. "I maybe have worked out a bit." he chuckled.

"Well, you're definitely looking cuter!" he shot back with a wide grin. I blushed and i think he knew cause he chuckled and kept walking ahead. We arrived at the lake finally.

"Yep, this is where i get these good looks from!" he joked shaking himself up. He jumped in before i could respond. The mask was already at the side of the lake tucked under a bush. When he wasn't looking, i jumped on top of him. When i surfaced, he was gone. I panicked of course. "Humphrey? Humphrey?!" i yelped. He came up laughing underneath me. He grabbed my arms and spun around in circles. I was laughing hard, and everytime i giggled he span around faster and faster… well, at least he tried to. He lost balance on the final spin and toppled over. We both came up laughing.

"Oh, i've missed this!" he laughed. I giggled and bopped him on the nose with my paw.

"Come on, i wanna show you something!" i giggled. He nodded with a cute smile and put on his mask. "The pack will be out for a big hunt today, so it's better to go now!" i chuckled, my tail wagging quickly. We arrived at the grave.

"What's this?" he chuckled. "Your grave. We made it for you when dad thought you were dead a couple months after you left." i sighed. My brain started to let pools of thoughts flow in of humphrey during the relocating and what happened after he left.i felt happy he was here now but then wanted to cry. "Soo… what? You dad' an idiot?" he asked as he poked at the cross in the ground. I giggled. "You could say that, i never believed him anyways!" i blushed. I don't know why i did but i just went with it.

"Aww, kate does care!" he joked. I nudged him lightly. "Har har."

I teased. I could feel my tail wagging almost at the same speed it did in the truck so many months ago. "Your tail's wagging, you know that, right?" he joked again. I went along with it. "For a good reason!" i turned around to walk away, when one of delta's and sarah's old friends approached us. "So i heard you killed my bud." he snarled. Humphrey decided to play along. "Which one?" he asked with a grin looking at his paw. I giggled a bit when the wolf took a step back.

"You… you killed both of them?!" he yelped.

"Yeah. well, you see here, they tried to attack me, and then they attacked the pretty lady here." he said gesturing towards me with a cute grin. _He flirted with me!_ My thoughts screamed.

"Oh, well... yeah? How about i make your pretty lady disappear?" he shrieked. I growled, but stopped when humphrey looked at me with a hurt expression. He turned back towards the wolf, his face changing to a more annoyed look. "How about no?" he shot back. He growled and leapt at us, his claws out at full volume. He knocked me down in the same spot i was scratched in. _great_. I could feel myself doze off in pain. I woke up a few minutes later to humphrey panicking in front of my face. He was scratched at, bitten at, and smacked at all over himself. I could see tears leaking through the mask. I sat up, and as i did, i could see the other wolf drowning in his own pool of blood. Humphrey yelped and hugged me when i sat up. "Oh, thank god! Kate!" he cried into the back of my neck. He was really happy i wasn't dead.

"I thought he killed you… i… i…" he wasn't going to stop hugging me. He stopped crying after i hugged him back. I decided now would be a good time to do what i was thinking about since the day he left. "It's okay, humphrey… i love you too!" i closed my eyes as i finished saying that. It felt good to finally have that off my chest.

He backed off. His face was worried, shocked, and happy all at the same time.

"What?" he asked. I could tell he just wanted to hear it again.

"You heard me!" i giggled slightly blushing. "But, the pack law and-"

I cut him off before he could start to panic.

"Well, after you left i called off the wedding… for you," i added before talking again. His face lit up, his mouth making a cute smile. "And after that, garth married lily, so the law was lifted!" i finished taking a breath.. It felt good to see someone that you loved after eight months of being gone. "Oh...right. Fitz told me about this already. He's your cousin!" he chuckled and asked me what i think he was dying to hear. "So all this time, and you were never married?" he asked with an upset, but happy expression slowly creeping across his face. I nodded and he squealed a bit. He blushed. "Uh, fitz is probably heading back soon if he's with lily and garth. Maybe we should take this to the cave?" he asked. I nodded and walked beside him on the way back past the lake. We arrived at the den a few minutes late than i expected, and to our surprise, there was a note in the dirt in the corner of the den.

It read: _jason, fitz was enjoying his time hunting with us so much he wanted to stay the night. he's in good hands._ Humphrey chuckled after he put his mask down from reading the note. "And lily still doesn't know!" he laughed.

"Your friends have been a little weird around me after you left, but it is starting to ease up." i shrugged sighing. "It's funny, actually." he laughed to himself.

I looked at him weirdly. "They used to tell me you were an alpha and you were way out of my league whenever i decided to try and brave the law… if you get my drift." he chuckled. "Wait. you-" he stopped me.

"Are you kidding? Kate, i've had a crush on you since we were pups! That time you hugged me before you went to alpha school? I loved that!" he blushed laughing.

He was going to say something else, but i decided to do something he wouldn't expect from someone like me.

 _Humphrey's POV_

I finished telling kate how i've… well… "liked" her since we were pups. I wanted to tell her that i loved her but now wouldn't be the time even though she already said it to me. "Supri-" before i could ask her, she kissed me. She pulled back and looked at me like she did when i was originally going to tell her on the train before she jumped off.

She panicked when i started to lean from side to side.

"Humphrey, are you o-" before she could finish i fell over into the side of the den.

"WHEEE!" i screamed. She shook her head and giggled when i cooed.

"Feeling… better." i chuckled. "Soo, what has fitz told you?" she asked cuddling up to me. I rolled over on my stomach and breathed in. "ooh! where to start?" i laughed.

"Uh oh." she giggled. "Well, let's see… he did tell me something like you wouldn't go out with anyone else!" i grinned. She blushed and side glanced with a grin.

"Oh, and he told me you were oh, so sad for the past few months!" i chuckled. Her smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"He wasn't lying." she sniffed. I was shocked. Kate had gone from full alpha to a heartbroken wolf in a matter of a few months.

"Hey! I'm here now, aren't i?" i tried to hold back tears as i sat up and ruffled her hair.

"Why couldn't you have been sooner?" she sighed, staring at the ground.

"If i had known you weren't married a minute after i left, i would have come back instantly!" i grinned nudging her. I could feel my eyes start to sting, but i bit my lip to try and direct the pain. She looked at me smiling. "Really?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! Come on, i wanna show you somethin'!" i chuckled. She giggled and followed me as i walked out of the den. A few minutes later we arrived at the place with the weird swamp thing behind the window.

I pointed towards a human holding a long blade with a type of mask on with holes in it.

"What's that?" she asked laughing at the ugly look on the swamp thing.

"That, is what i got my name from!" i said as i pointed towards the name written below the human. "Oh, and this?" she asked pointing towards the red eyed swampy human.

"Oh, that's called a man-thing… weird name right?" i chuckled. She giggled and nodded.

As we walked around the corner, we found the scraps from the mask.

"And this, is where i hid myself." i chuckled. Kate panicked.

"What?" i asked raising an eyebrow. "A young human walked by the territory the other day wearing your mask, and his dad looked like a hunter." she was staring at the scraps like it was a pile of her dead friends. "The boy loved that mask…" she gulped.

"...and the dad will love you mounted on his wall."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 _Kate's POV_

Humphrey looked at me with an unfazed look.

"If the mask was here, then they must've moved on." he shrugged guessing.

I nodded but accidently let a few tears stroll down my snout.

Before he could ask me what was wrong for the millionth time in the past few days, i hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you to go though! Not like that!" i cried into his neck.

"Kate, kate kate kate. I'm not going anywhere!" he chuckled with a hurt sigh. I relaxed as he walked around the corner of the shop, and back again with another mask. He ripped it up a bit. It was red with black webs and white eyes like his. _The webbed human!_ I thought. "Here, that way you're just like me!" he grinned ruffling my fur. I giggled and licked his cheek. "Thank you." i chuckled. He blushed and smiled as we started walking back with the comic books as he called them. At one point during the walk he disappeared. I panicked stupidly. "Humphrey?!"

Before i knew it i was pounced on by a grey wolf from the bush next to tumbled over and i ended up on top of the now widely grinning humphrey. He laughed.

"You can't escape me!" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes giggling. I pushed my snout against his. "That reminds me of the mountain!" i giggled. He giggled too and gave me a quick hug. I hugged him back. He was still wearing the mask, but i could see a wink through the eye covers. "What are you winking at?" i chuckled with a smile.

"Uh… isn't it obvious?" he laughed. He got up on his feet and started to walk. I padded up next to him. "Can you describe this wolf, that you are winking at?" i joked with a giggle. He tapped his paw against his snout.

"Well… she's cute, She has nice manes down the back of her head, She has a cute smile, she's an alpha but that doesnt matter to me, and she's got a tan fur!" he finished blushing madly and laughed a bit. I giggled blushing and let out an "aww!".

"And what would you do if this wolf liked you?" i giggled. He looked at me with a grin.

"I think we both know." he snickered. I punched him lightly and laughed.

We arrived at the den a few minutes later laughing, but humphrey snapped shut at the sight of garth and lilly playing with fitz in the corner. "Oh! Jason! Kate! Your back!" lily giggled. We chuckled and looked at each other. "Should we tell them?" he mouthed towards me. I side-glanced when lily went back to joking around with fitz. I blushed when he made a cute smile at the sight of me nodding. "My name's npt jason." humphrey sighed with a small chuckle. Garth and lilly raised an eyebrow and stood in front of fitz. This annoyed me since humphrey has already been with my cousin for awhile now. I giggled quietly when i realized my… boyfriend i guess now was the one watching over fitz. Humphrey frowned. "Whos been with fitz the most here?" he sighed. Lily nodded after getting his drift and stepped to the side. Garth stood his ground. Humphrey chuckled. "Relax, garth.". Garth yelped and fell over. Fitz dogged out of the way with a small giggle at his clumsy uncle. "Did kate tell you?" he stuttered a bit.

"No, i just know you for calling me a coyote." humphrey chuckled.

Lilly and garth looked at each other confused and shocked. He took off the mask slowly, then quickly. "Surprise! I'm not dead!" he laughed. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder smiling at my dumbfounded sister.

 _Humphrey's POV_

For some reason, kate and lilly got into a huge argument about not saying anything earlier and how fitz could be unsafe, so i walked outside to sit on the edge of the dens cliff. Garth followed after a few seconds worriedly glancing at his wife and almost-wife battling it out.i chuckled. "Must be awkward." i laughed. He looked at me confused with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he chuckled lightly.

"You and kate. You almost got married and now you see her all the time." i chuckled. To my surprise, he broke out laughing. "You have no idea!" he laughed. He wiped a small tear from his eye. "Sooo… how's it been with lily?" i sighed. It must be nice to be married to the one you love most, sure i'm tempted to ask kate but we only just caught up a few days ago. on the other hand, she has been pretty close to me, so maybe i can ask, but i'll give that some time to sink in. "amazing. Lily is the best." he cooed. He drooled a bit when he started daydreaming about him and his wife, so i waved my paw in his face. "Sorry… you were saying?" he chuckled.

"So i'm guessing you and lily are close?"

"Very close. Having a pup is on the mind between us even."

I looked at him with my eyes bulged. The guy who almost married my love-life and called me a coyote was thinking about really settling down.

"Sounds nice. Does kate know?" i nodded in approval with myself. He was about to nod then winced. He made a hurt frown. "What?" i raised an eyebrow.

He sighed and sat next to me. whatever he was about to say was going to be big.

"Y'know, kate really missed you." he sighed with a chuckle.

"Yeah i know, she's been really close to me lately."

"No, i mean like she cried a few nights. I could even hear it from our den." garth winced.

I looked back at kate and lily, who had already gone back to playing with fitz.

"Uh… i don't know how to answer that." i sighed. He nodded and continued.

"The past eight months was hard on her, like after winston thought you were dead, she was heartbroken the two months after you left." he rubbed the back of his neck. Lily walked out since fitz was more interested in playing with kate, and i can probably tell why. "Hi humphrey!" she giggled. I smiled and said hi back.

I looked back at garth as lily decided to go for a quick swim in the lake nearby.

"Uh, do you think she...she…" i trailed off a bit. I wanted to say maybe get married, but with garth that might be a bad idea. "Loves me?" i finished with a weak smile.

He looked at me gobsmacked. "Are you kidding?! Of course! She wouldn't let you go for a second! Not a day goes by without your name being mentioned!" he laughed still shocked. Now i was shocked. When we were relocated, she almost barely gave me the time of day… well, maybe i'm being a bit dramatic. She did stick with me and save me from the small hunter. "Well,can't say i don't love her either." i sighed smiling with a blush. He smiled and looked back at fitz and kate, then back to me.

"Hey! If you two got together, you'd beat us with a pup!" he chuckled. I laughed a bit. "That's true. We would!" i chuckled. Garth chuckled and ran after lily after telling me they would be heading home after their little "swim". I walked back into the den, and my face lit up at the sight of fitz and kate giggling.

 _Kate's POV_

I was on my back when fitz pounced on me. He was laughing, and then he smirked and grinned evilly. "Uh oh." he chuckled. He got off and sat back like he was waiting for something to happen. I put my head on the ground to think why fitz was so educated with words when a cold snout was pressed against mine.

"What? No having fun with me?" he chuckled. I giggled and sat up.

"Har har. Your sooo funny." i teased sarcastically. He laughed and rested his head against mine. "I love you." he sighed with a smile as he closed his eyes. I let my mouth drop. Did he really just say that? Sure i said it earlier but that was in the moment. I felt like crying when he said that. It meant so much to me and he had no idea.

I blushed and rested my head as well. His fur was so soft and fluffy, which made him a great cuddle buddy. "I… i love you too." i giggled with a sigh.

"BLAGH!" fitz stuck out his tongue giggling. "Go make out somewhere else!" he giggled again. I looked at humphrey, who nodded jokingly and motioned for the door to the outside of the den. "Pup's orders, and i like em'!" he laughed with a slight blush. I giggled and gave him a lick on the cheek. "Later, if your good." i teased. He nodded and sat down. His tail immediately started to wag madly. Maybe what lily said about settling down with humphrey when we were playing with fitz is something to really think about.

"And what if i'm bad?" he snickered. I giggled and grinned weirdly.

"Well then i'd have to punish you." i giggled. He sat down and put his paws in front of him. "Oh, please master! Don't punish me!" he chuckled. I gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Down boy. There's a pup in the room." i chuckled. He nodded and let his tail wag a bit.

Fitz made a weird disgusted face. "Eww. get married. I'm going to sleep." he sighed chuckling as he walked over to the corner of the den. I looked at humphrey, my cheeks fully red and embarrassed. He laughed and nudged me.

"Like i said, he knows a lot of words." he chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 _Humphrey's POV_

The next few days went weirdly. Me and kate had told a few close wolves that we knew who i really was, just to avoid trouble in the future. We decided to wait out on her parents considering my second identity isn't even in good place with them. The good thing was we told hutch, and now he's able to take care of fitz when we need to talk. She's staying in my den for now until the heat with her parents blows off.

I heard a few wolves talking as i was hunting for a rabbit. Sure, i can lay off the work now since i'm in a truce with the pack, which means free food, but i wanna keep up with what i had to learn to survive the past few months.

Anyways, it was something about the moonlight howl. I just chuckled and kept hunting until i realized something. If garth can take lily, as in alpha and omega, that must mean i'm free to ask kate. I grabbed a few rabbits and carried them back in my mouth. I had to stop of course as some wolves tried to take one. Hutch came up and i let him have one for shooing away some other's. A few alphas and a couple omegas came up at this point. "So, humphrey. About the moonlight howl…"

"Sorry ladies, but i've got my eye on one particular girl." i interrupted with a slight blush. Hutch chuckled as we kept walking back to my den. "Soo, any plans for tonight with kate, sir?" he chuckled. "Hutch, please. I'm still an omega. No need to call me your boss or anything." i laughed and he did too. "Very well… sir." he added in as a quick joke.

"Har har." i snickered as we walked up the slope. I felt like i was coming home to a wife and pups for a second from a long hunt, but i guess kate and fitz were better than that.

I walked in and fitz jogged up to hutch. He had pup-sat him before, and he liked his sitter, so win win! I looked around for kate and frowned a bit. She was nowhere to be seen. "Oh welLLP!" i yelped as she pounced on top of me. Hutch and fitz had left to go catch a salmon by the river, so it was just me and her.

"I was only gone for half an hour!" i giggled as she sat up.

"Oh, but your just so missable!" she giggled back letting me sit up.

"So i was thinking…"

"Oh you were?" she joked with a lick on my cheek.

"Since lily and barf can go, i was wondering if the moonli-"

"YES!" she yelped tackling me to the ground again. I sat up and our snouts were pressed against one anothers. "Just like the ravine." i chuckled. She imitated the face she made from last time than broke out laughing. She looked at me biting her lip. I found it kind of sexy which i quickly shook my head to avoid staring.

"You go talk with garth, i'll go tell fitz to stay with hutch, and than me and lily will meet you there." she giggled with a blush. I licked her snout, and as i walked out i snickered "Yes, dear.".

 _Kate's POV_

I'll admit, i skipped a bit in excitement after i told hutch to watch fitz for humphrey. Finally, after a long eight months, i had found him, and he had already asked me out.

I found lily at her den, and she was already putting a purple type of flower in her hair… i think it was a lily ironically. "I heard." she giggled as i entered.

"How? He just asked me!" i giggled with a weird tone in my voice.

"Didn't you listen to the younger ones? They were saying when they tried to ask him out, he had one girl in his eye!" lily giggled. I blushed.

"Awww!" i cooed a bit. She walked over to the corner of the den.

"Here, if you really wanna impress him!" she said as she handed me a dark red rose.

"Wow! Thanks!" i was in shock. This one looked like it had been hunted down for awhile.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Believe it or not, humphrey dropped it off. He had this all planned!" she giggled.

"Soo… humphrey was telling me you and garth are thinking of having pups?" i asked trying to hide the fact i was definitely super crushing on humphrey right now.

She erked but broke out laughing.

"We… 'tried' a couple months ago." she snickered.

"Ha ha… ew!" i giggled. Than she looked at me.

"Imagine you and your man with pups." she joked.

"Well that would make him officially mine wouldn't it?" i giggled.

She looked at me with a weird grin on her face as she finished helping me set up my rose. "Yeah… 'all' yours." she snickered at her own little dirty joke.

"What's with you?" i laughed a little weirdly.

"I blame the big brown stud that i'm married to." she giggled. We walked out of the den and down to the howling area. "Stop for a sec!" i yelped. We looked over and saw it. The tree where humphrey tried to stop garth from asking me out, the log where he scared me, and where we were tranqed. "Look!" lily giggled astonished. Beside the mini cliff side the log was sitting on, there was a rusty dart with red fluff on it. I walked over to it and picked it up. "Y'know, this dart was what brought us together closest if you think about it!" i giggled. "Yeah, i guess that's true." lily giggled. Garth walked up and gave lily a lick on the nose affectionately. I sighed and leaned back against the cliff under the log like last time, almost like deja vu had just happened. A snout suddenly came down from on top of the log. I yelped and humphrey started laughing until he saw how i looked.

His jaw was dropped, and his eyes were bulged. He fell on the ground with a yelp and sat up again. "YOU LOOK AMAZING!" he proclaimed with a warm grin.

I blushed and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks, handsome. Your not so bad yourself!" i giggled. We walked up to the howling rock, when suddenly lily and garth bolted by us.

"Got it!" lily cheered. My heart sank. I was dreaming about us two on the best platform.

Humphrey looked at me and made a sad frown. "What's the matter?" he giggled a bit.

"I just… i… *sigh*... i really wanted us to howl from there." i finished with a small tear pointing towards the rock slightly. He grinned a bit.

"Me and my… old friends used to climb around here, i know a spot." he giggled.

I grinned widely as he grabbed my arm and tugged me towards the spot.

We arrived on the other side of the howl's mountain, in a place where no wolfs went. It was amazing! The moon could be seen fully clearing the trees with small specks of light here and there. There was also a den that looked like it had been empty now for a while, and there was a platform right in front of it in perfect place with the moon.

"Special place for a special girl!" he giggled blushing as he sat down. I blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled as i pulled off.

"Come on! The moon's not gonna last forever!" he chuckled. I sat next to him and we both rested our heads on one another.

"Ready?" he blushed. "Oh yeah, ready!" i giggled.

We howled for a few moments and i gave him a dreamy smile when i realized we both had the same howling tone, meaning he was the meant mate to be… even though that sounds super mushy and all that crap. He stopped howling at one point and looked at me. "What?" i asked raising an eyebrow with a giggle.

"Letting you have your break, what else?" he giggled.

I was shocked. "You remembered?!"

"Of course i did! Any thing with you involved is stuck in this old dust cloud!" he chuckled as he tapped his head. "Aww! Do you really mean that?" i giggled.

He nodded with a blush emerging through his fur. He leaned against a small boulder on the edge of the platform. "Impre-" before he could finish the boulder let loose and knocked them both off the side of the cliff. I screamed.

"HUMPHREY?!" i yelled. No answer. I felt my eyes start to water as i ran down the side of the cliff. The boulder was cracked which meant the fall was rough. I panicked some more. There was a moan that made my heart skip a beat. I ran over to a bush to see a tail and a leg sticking out through it. "Oh my god." i uttered tensely. I pulled him out and there was a slight cut to the side of his chest, and a gash on his leg.

I laid down and cried a bit into his fur. I stopped when i felt an arm wrap around me and pull me in. "i-i'm okay." humphrey uttered. He wrapped his head around my neck and licked my cheek. I got up and hugged him. He sat up than and fell a bit on his leg. He limped a bit up the hill and waited for me on the platform again. I sighed as i buried my head into his neck. "Don't do that again." i giggled nervously.

"I promise i won't… wow. Look at the sky." he sighed looking up at the stars. I took a couple steps forward. "Have you ever seen anything this beautiful before?" i giggled amazed at the sight of the dark purple sky. "Every day." he smiled at me.

My ears drooped and i gave him a dreamy smile. He yawned with a giggle as i walked by him to the den kissing his cheek. He walked in behind me and cuddled up as close as possible. "Hey kate?" he giggled. He was blushing a little. "Yeah?"

"I… i love you." he stuttered a bit since this was his first time saying it.

"Love you too!" i shot back with a blush. Before he could respond i pulled him into a passionate kiss. It lasted for a few minutes but we didn't care.

He yawned and so did i as i pulled back.

As we closed our eyes and nuzzled in a bit more i giggled a bit.

I opened one eye and so did he. I stretched out a bit. "You know, humphrey… it is a little cozy in here."


	7. shout out's and some awesome news

**hey guys just wanted to give a quick shout out... you all have been really supportive lately, especially you troy with your constant predicting... lol. anyways here's who made the list:**

loved the odd1sout reference lol. One of the best animators makes his way into a A&O story. Actually though, mate you did amazing so far. I love everything I've read. Good Job and Good luck in the future **\- dominicDS1421**

Great chapter man! You're doing awesome and I can't wait for morekeep it upppp! **-Frosthelmprince**

Ooooo. A bonding in this chapter. I see I see you lol. Great chapter my dude. Nothing weird about this chapter. Thats all I can say.

 **\- TheRavenMocker**

Nice job on this. **\- KnightLawn**

 **yes troy i know i didn't mention you with the comments, but thats becasue there were to many to choose from, so biggest shout out today goes to Troy Groomes for commenting all the time and always keeping check on new chapters and that, so congrats guys!**

 **i know most of you probably read this and thought for a few seconds that it was JH's 8th chapter or perhaps HR's 7th one, but no, it was a shout out to y'all, sooo...**

 **i have decided to work on chapters everyday to keep all stories going! also, in the future theres about three new fic's coming, i just don't know when i'll put em out.**

 **thanks for all the support guys and keep it up! fitz is counting on you lol.**

 **kind regards, humphrey2099 (BTW for those of you who didn't know, that 2099 on the end is a refrence to spider-man 2099 from the marvel comics universe, just saying haha.)**


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 _Kate's POV_

I woke up the next morning next to my love life. Humphrey was still asleep from the little fun we had last night after the howl. I giggled when he rolled over with his tongue out.

He stirred in his sleep and woke up with a smile. "Morning, beautiful." he giggled. I stood up and walked over to him. When i laid down our noses were pressed. I licked his snout and we both giggled. Before he could respond mum came into the den, dad following with a worried expression. "Oh, boy." humphrey whispered to me with a small giggle.

"Kate." mum spoke a little coldly. "Yes?" i responded with a bit of sarcasm. Humphrey giggled under his breath as we both stood up.

"Eve, why don't i go for a little walk with h-"

"Humphrey is staying here." mum interrupted dad with a cold glare at humphrey.

He shrugged and mum raised an eyebrow.

"You don't scare me." he chuckled. Dad made a worried glance towards me.

"Wrong move." dad mouthed to me. Before i could react mum launched herself at him. She was on top of him trying her best to scratch at him.

"See? That's your problem. You don't have many friends cause you tackle everyone you meet!" humphrey chuckled with a little "oof" as he pushed mum off.

"So… you know?" i sighed. It was fun while it lasted.

"Word travelled fast, and maybe humphrey should too." mum spoke a little coldly.

I looked at humphrey. I giggled as he yawned and sat down.

"I'm a bit tired, can we post this till later?"

"Yep, that's humphrey." dad chuckled to himself. At least HE wasn't upset with him.

Mum growled and dad stepped in. "er… why don't me and humphrey go for a walk?" he chuckled nervously. Humphrey nodded getting the memo and walked out. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he walked out and he blushed. Dad chuckled a bit as they disappeared behind the wall. "What do you even see in him?" mum snarled rolling her eyes back to me from the entrance to the den. I glared at her.

"I see a lot of things, actually. Your just to bossy to notice."

"HAH! Go on, tell mummy a few words that describe your… lover." she growled lowly on that last one. I smirked. "Full detail or-"

"JUST TALK!" she yelled. "I'll take that as full detail… lets see, where to start." i sighed starting to picture humphrey in my head dreamily gazing at me. Mum rolled her eyes as she went and sat laid down in the corner of the cave, her ears at half volume.

"He cares about me, he makes sure i'm always happy, he never leaves my side, he's adorable, he loves me and i love him, he compliments me all the time, and even when he's in deep pain he makes sure i'm okay," i giggled thinking about last night when he fell and yet made sure i was happy. I continued. "... he giggles at any of my remarks, he makes light of any thing, he makes sure if i'm hurt i'm healed instantly, he didn't shove me away as soon as i found him, he has the same howl as me, and he… and he would make a great mate." i sighed with a giggle looking at the ground. When i looked at mum, i was shocked. She looked the slightest bit teary, but the rest of her just wasn't fazed.

"All of that and you still feel nothing?!" i began to cry a bit. I felt like mum would always be there for now on as a fence between me and humphrey, our boundaries staying at friends. "I do." humphrey walked in with a few tears strolling down his snout and cheeks. Dad walked in behind him swiping a small tear away from his eye.

"You heard me?" i gasped with a giggle and a few tears.

Dad spoke up. "We were about to leave when we heard eve yell at you to 'explain' humphrey, so we stayed behind and listened out of eye sight." he nodded in approval with himself. Humphrey walked up to me and before he could answer i pulled him into a deep hug. We both quietly cried happily a bit into each others necks, not letting go. Than mom had to come in with her fat mouth and ugly paws.

"No. i forbid you to go anywhere near my daughter." she said coldly. Humphrey looked at me with a sad but worried frown. I looked at dad in panic. He glared at mum.

"Now who said that?" he spoke a little coldly. As she opened her fat trap he spoke again. "And don't say you did."

She pouted and looked back and forth between me and humphrey.

"I've made up my mind." she said as she grabbed humphrey by the neck. She dragged him outside and was about to throw him off the edge when i jumped in front of her.

"Move sweetie, mummys going to rid this park of its intruder."

"Actually… GRK… i was here first. You… ACK… just moved into my territory." humphrey chuckled between gasps. Mum growled and shoved me aside. She dragged him right off of the side. There was a loud smash and a few snaps heard before a thud. I screamed in tears. "NOOO!"

Dad ran up and i buried my head into his neck. Mum sat back in triumph. I was lost in my anger and sadness. I put out my claws fully and slashed her across the face.

"I HATE YOU!" i screamed. She growled but quickly saddened realizing what her own daughter had just done to her. Before dad could grab me hutch came running.

"Sir, i heard a noise. Is everything o-" he stopped looking around. He saw me crying and than the claw marks leading to the edge of the platform.

"Where's humphrey?" he choked out. He walked up to me to ask me instead but i took off down the mountain crying.i looked up and followed the messed up path from his fall and followed it through a couple broken twigs and bushes. I searched around for a few minutes until i saw a furry body lying in a small clearing of grass through the trees.

I ran up to humphrey and buried my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry… i'm so s-sorry…" i choked out. Hutch came down and sat there in shock.

I felt movement and looked up. Even though he was bleeding he was still trying to move. "K-kate?" he stuttered. I smiled with a few tears. "Yes, its me handsome." i giggled with a small sob. He smiled ever so weakly as he tried to sit up, but yelped as he tripped and slammed back into the ground. I helped him up as i looked back up at the platform. Dad and mom were talking full on. I decided to leave and bring humphrey back to his… or i guess our den now since i was there so much. I gave him a lick on the cheek as he limped forward slowly, trying his best. Hutch smiled at this. He pleaded forward up next to me. "Wheres fitz?" i asked remembering the very cousin who brought us back together sort of. "Garth and lilly again. He wanted to hunt with them this morning." he chuckled as he ran up to the packs's area. We slowly made it into his den about ten minutes later, and humphrey collapsed entirely. I yelped and immediately cuddled up next to him. He smiled very weakly and wrapped his arm around me, bringing me closer. "Thank you." he choked out.

"Thank you? Thank you for what?" i raised my eyebrow with a small smile. He looked at me with his eyes at half mast. "For explaining me… no one has ever talked about me like that before." he sighed. I wanted to cry a bit. Humphrey was alone all his life with no one. his friends only hang out with him cause he was an omega like them, his parents left him to die at a young age, mum only had him around for me and lily to play with, and he was always rejected by everyone.

"You know, i guess i can say this now that the law is gone." i giggled slyly. He side glanced at me. "And what's that?" he teased.

"I've had a crush on you since we were pups." i giggled with a blush slightly embarrassed. His tail wagged furiously. "Huh. cause i've had one on you since the day we met, beautiful." he chuckled looking at me with a warm smile. I pulled him into a passionate kiss, and he did nothing to stop it. Than mum and dad walked in. before she could say anything i growled at them. "Out."

"Kate, you listen he-"

"GET OUT. NOW!" i screamed at them. They weren't ready for that and quickly walked away. I looked at humphrey with a few tears once again. I noticed all of his wounds this time. It made me cry harder. "Why you?" i mumbled. "Pardon?"

"Why does it always have to be you?" i cried into his fur. He frowned saddened and pulled me into a hug. "I… i don't know. I guess… i guess i'm just meant to be a mere toy for everyone." he sighed starting to tear up. I cried harder. What he said than was deep. His ears drooped. "Hey! You shouldn't be the one crying, i should!" he giggled with a small sob. I looked up at him, my face drenched in tears. It killed him to see me like this.

He hugged me tightly. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're comfortable." he sighed letting a tear stroll down his face.

My ears drooped. Even now he was still trying to cheer me up. I buried my head into his chest and he licked my cheek. I giggled slightly.

Dad walked in a few minutes later, without mom thank god.

"Uh… kate? Lily would like to see you." he sighed shaking his head at the sight of humphreys wounds. I nodded and gave him a hug before walking past dad. I looked back at him once more before leaving. He had already curled up in a ball in the cold. I winced and took off, hoping to get back to him as soon as possible.

 _Humphrey's POV_

I sighed as kate took off to talk with her sister. "If it's about eve, i don't want to talk about." i poured a little. He winced and nodded.

"Good, cause its not." he sighed. I raised and eyebrow tilting my head towards him.

He smiled and walked over to me. "So this is your den?" he chuckled. He poked a bit at the comics in the corner and the caribou skin on the ground.

"Yeah… and i guess kate's now to since shes hear so much."

I chuckled with a wince from one of my wounds stinging.

"Which is why i'm here." he nodded towards me.

I sat up with another raised eyebrow. "Why? my den?"

"No, my daughter." he chuckled.

"Oh boy. Look, if anyone said anything about-"

He smiled interrupting me. "You have our permission."

I stopped talking. "And… what?"

"Well, more like my permission." he shook his head with a glare looking at the door.

"Permission for… what? Jumping from tree to tree?" i chuckled.

"No, permission to marry my daughter." he smiled. He caught me off guard.

"Bu… bu… why?" i uttered. I couldn't help but break out a smile.

"All i would hear from kate the past few months is stories about you, and hearing what she said today to eve… that pretty much sums up her love for you."

He nodded with a shake in his head thinking to himself.

"Now, the question is how much do YOU love her?" he chuckled. Again, he caught me off guard. I blushed slightly and turned my head away.

"Go on, eve isn't hear to stop you." he joked. I chuckled looking back towards him.

"Uh… i guess more than anything… besides fitz of course!" i added quickly. He would kill me if he found out i didn't care about him. He would take it the wrong way.

"But anyways, yeah… i love her the most out of things." i chuckled blushing, side glancing at him looking at the ground. "Exactly," he nodded.

"...Which is why you have my permission."

"Okay, but when should i ask? What if i catch her off guard and she doesn't know what to say? What if she turns down the offer? What if she thinks its too soon? What if-" he rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure if you asked her even now she would say yes."

"Really?"

"Yes! Are you kidding?! She drove eve nuts talking about you!" he laughed so hard a small tear fell from his eye. I laughed too.

"If i were to make a suggestion? Get her that rose like you did yesterday for the howl and take her for a walk when the moons out!"

"You knew it was me about the rose?"

"I saw you the other day picking at it, which brings me to my other note, i knew it was you from the day you showed up!" he chuckled.

"And you didn't tell eve?" i asked astonished. "She would have killed you." he winced a little. "Oh." i winced as well. The sun reached the middle of the sky which meant it was time for lunch. "I have to go hunt with my group now, please consider asking her soon!" he laughed as he walked out. "I think we both know that." i called out.

Kate walked in and i yelped thinking she heard us. "Kate! Hi!" i laughed awkwardly.

"What's going on?" she giggled. "Oh, me and your dad had a good chat… lunch?"

"Love to." she giggled as i walked up to her. On the way out fitz and hutch walked out.

"Dad? Is it okay if i stay at uncle hutches tonight?" fitz pleaded. I shot kate a grin at the sound of "dad" and she giggled. I realized this would be perfect for tonight.

"Sure! Uh… hutch? A moment please?" he nodded and fitz ran up to play with kate for a few minutes. "Yes?" he chuckled when we were out of earshot. I grinned at him widely and he giggled a bit at the huge smile spreading across my face.

"I'm going to ask kate to marry me tonight." i giggled.

"No!" he joked astonished. "Yes! Winston just came into my den and was all 'son! I'm giving you permission to marry my daughter like it or not!'... in a way." i added as he broke out laughing. "Nice, i'll keep fitz away from you two." he added with a wink. I rolled my eyes getting his drift as he walked back up to fitz.

"Uh… why don't you two come with us for lunch today?" i added quickly. Fitz and hutch looked at each other and agreed. Kate giggled and nuzzled up to me as we walked to an area i knew was packed with soon-to-be-lifeless meat.

I couldn't wait till tonight.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 _Hutch's POV_

I noticed as i was walking beside fitz that the two had their tails twined, and were close up against each other. I have to admit, i was happy for them. I remember walking past kate's den a while ago… she was in the corner with a few tears strolling down her face. She was staring in the corner at the wall. Than her parents walked in the den with very worried glances. This was when they thought he was dead. I sat beside her and listened as she cried for the rest of the night. Me and winston cried a bit too, but ive only ate at the leftover caribou from the other night. I stroked her back and winston hugged her as she completely lost it. She eased up later when winston told her me and my troops didn't see them really. She still cried. I growled at some wolves who thought now that her "love" was gone they could ask her out now. They all walked up with smirks on their faces and winston lost it. He chased them so far away i swear we never saw a couple again. Every moonlight howl was worse. Wolves tried and tried to get her out but she refused. She decided to watch her sister once with her mate. I watched over her in the shadows on purpose to make sure no one came up. I noticed she looked over at a log on top of a small cliff. She sighed and walked over to it. She rubbed her paw against the log and let a tear drop. She looked at me nodding showing it was time to go. I saddened a bit and nodded.

"Where are we going?" fitz asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Your dad's taking us to a good spot for lunch." i chuckled. He smiled with a nod.

 _Humphrey's POV_

Kate's tail was twined around mine, so i nuzzled into her. She rubbed her cheek against mine with a smile and so did i. Fitz jumped on my back and looked at my eyes with his head upside down. "How much farther?" he asked with a whine. Kate giggled when i side glanced at her. "Don't worry… we're almost there." i chuckled. Ne nodded accidently bumping me on the nose and bounced off. He ran up to hutch.

"TAG!" he giggled. He ran up ahead and hutch followed.

I wrapped my arm around her neck. "Remember that? With lily?" i giggled pointing towards the two tumble through a bush. "I remember, and it was good." she giggled.

"When you went to that alpha school of yours, i thought you would forget me when i came back." i chuckled with a small wince. She looked at me shocked.

"You… you missed me?"

"Of course i did!" i chuckled looking to the side.

"Your hiding something… spit it out!" she giggled. I blushed and she could see it.

"What?" she asked with a bit of worry and anticipation.

"Remember when i said i've liked you since we were pups?"

She nodded with a small blush and a giggle and waited for me to keep going.

"I meant love." i sighed. She didn't know what to say. I looked at her scared as we kept walking. I thought she was upset or mad. I started to look back forwards when she grabbed me head and slapped me lightly.

"That was for not telling me sooner." she giggled. Then she pulled me into a kiss.

"That was for being here with me." she giggled after a few minutes. I stuttered in shock staying in place. She kept walking and giggled when i focused and caught up with her.

"Um… wow." i uttered. She giggled and nudged me. I shook my head.

"So i was thinking, since fitz is at hutches tonight, maybe we could go on a little date?"

I chuckled nervously. "YES! I mean… yes!" she giggled with some embarrassment in her voice. "Really?" i asked with a bit of a joke.

"Are you kidding?! YES!" she responded with amazement.

"Cool! After lunch you go home and get ready and i'll pick you up when the moon comes out!" i chuckled. Her ears drooped and she made a puppy face.

"Aww, do i have to weave you?" she teased.

"I'm gonna admit, your super cute right now." i bit my lip.

"I know i am." she giggled. I sighed.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised you missed me… i thought no one cared about me."

 _Kate's POV_

What he said than was heartbreaking. Even though he's said it before, it was still touching. "What?! Of course your cared about!"

"No, not really. Your mom would know." he shook his head looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" i asked a little worried.

He looked me dead in the eye with a couple tears.

"Your mom threatened to kill me unless i made her pups happy." he sniffed a bit.

He continued before i could break down.

"What she didn't know was i loved you and really when she thought i was making you happy i was really just wanting to be close." he chuckled with a sigh.

I lined up my head with his. Our foreheads were pressed against one anothers as were the top of our snouts. "You are cared about." i stared him in the eye directly.

"No, i'm not." he sighed letting a teardrop.

"Yes you are." i said a little sternly by accident. He understood that was an accident and kept talking.

"Name one wolf." he saddened with a weak smile. I grinned.

"Me."

His eyes widened. "You… you care about me?" he stuttered a bit.

He was so in shock i let a few tears away.

"Humphrey, i love you, and so does your pup even though he's adopted."

He nodded and i hugged him.

"You are cared about… a lot." i added. I felt a few tears stroll down the back of my neck from him. He looked at me with a weak smile. It was nice to see his dark blue pools in his eyes again instead of looking directly into some wasted fabric. He licked me on the nose and i giggled as we ran up to fitz and hutch.

"Congratulations sir!" hutch joked.

We looked at fitz standing on top of a dead caribou. His teeth were drenched with blood and he was smiling.

"How exactly?" i chuckled astonished.

"I threw him up when it wasn't looking, and he bit right on a weak spot in the neck."

He chuckled giving fitz a nod. "Takes after his dad." kate giggled giving me a nudge.

My ears drooped when she said that. "Not again." fitz sighed rolling his eyes.

We all turned to him. "Go kiss my dad somewhere else, not here."

The three of us broke out laughing as fitz shook his head.

I started to walk away obeying his orders grabbing her tail and she giggled at me.

"Aww… you never come." i made a fake puppy face. Hutch rolled his eyes and began to devour the lungs. Fitz ended up falling in the stomach due to ts size. He popped out a minute later with some blood and a piece of intestine or something hanging from his ear.

"Eww." i chuckled weirdly. Kate nodded agreeing and hutch just laughed cause… he's hutch i don't know. He jumped out and danced around me for awhile.

"Grossed out?" he giggled. I picked off the gut on his forehead and hung it in front of my snout. "A little." i chuckled with a wince. Kate rolled her eyes laughing as she took a few bites. "Coming?" she giggled. "I'll wait till your all done." i sighed putting my paw up.

She made a sad face on purpose with her ears drooped. I rolled my eyes and walked over. She giggled and nudged me as i ripped out a collar bone.

"Not my fault us omegas are told to eat last." i chuckled. Fitz didn't care and kept eating but hutch and kate winced shooting each other a glance. She wrapped her arm around me. "When your around me, your more than an omega." she giggled blushing. I smiled at her with blood and marrow dripping between my teeth. She smiled with a wince when a piece of the heart fell out after i licked her on the cheek.

"That was gross but worth it." she joked with a chuckle. I rubbed it off her cheek and she giggled at the feel of my soft paws. She stopped giggling when her cheeks puffed up. She darted off into a bush. I raised an eyebrow and looked at hutch. He just shrugged and kept eating. Fitz wasn't even paying attention, he was just chewing on the jaw, teeth falling out occasionally. I worried a bit and quickly pleaded over to threw up on the ground as i entered the bush. "You okay?" she looked at me with a weak smile.

"A little, been feeling a little weird after last night." she winked at me. I chuckled with a slight eye roll and nudged her. "You think your gonna be okay for tonight?" i asked with a wince. I wonder what her dad's reaction would be if it didn't happen… probably punishment. She shook her head back to reality.

"Yep! Yep yep yep!" she laughed. "Alright then… back to the meat."

I chuckled booping her on the snout. She sneezed which was kind of cute and i giggled.

We walked out of the bush and hutch snickered. "What were you two just up to?

We both looked at each other blushing. "No! Nope nope nope. it wasn't that way!" i responded with a little panic in my voice. Hutch rolled his eyes finishing his bites on the bloody limb of the left leg… a few veins popping here and there.

Kate looked at shaking her head smiling. I smiled back as she walked off to tear the head off. It came off with a air-smashing CRACK and poured out the remaining blood in the neck. I winced a little and so did fitz. We weren't really used to seeing things pour blood. I don't think kate was either since she took a few steps back in shock. I walked up and poked at the neck bone. "Are we done?" i chuckled nervously. Fitz walked up with his eyes pleading. "Uh… i have one more request?" he chuckled. Kate and hutch giggled as they walked up while i ruffled his hair. "And what's that?"

"Leader winston always told us 'bout your favourite sport… log sledding?"he tilted his head in confusion with the name. I grinned widely and looked at kate. She rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Fine, but i call riding with you." she pointed at… FITZ?! Damn i thought she was going to pick me. I'll admit, as fitz walked over to her i pouted a bit. She looked at me putting him on her back. "You'll get your turn." she giggled giving me a wink. I smiled as i let my tail wag. "Come on, mister proposal."hutch chuckled as the other two ran up the nearest cliff. "SHHH!" i yelped at him. We met the other two at the top, and when hutch and fitz went off to find logs for each other, something weird happened. Me and kate? We just stared at each other with big smiles not letting go. Our snouts were almost pressed which made me feel warm inside. "FOUND A COUPLE!" fitz yelled from the other side of the cliff. We shook our heads and giggled when we realized we were really out of it. As we walked over a rabbit bounced by. I wasn't ready for it and yelped, falling on top of her. "Uh, sorry? Heh…" i chuckled a little embarrassed.

She giggled and stroked the back of my neck. "Just like the howl's den." she giggled with a wink. I smiled blushing as she walked off. I don't know what was with her, but it was almost cute. Hutch was explaining something to me, but i wasn't listening. I was looking at her daydreaming about tonight. She looked at me and realized i was lost. Brushing her tail on my snout, i shook back to reality. Hutch kept talking without notice. Kate giggled when i nodded my head in agreement.

"...and make sure to-"

"Waitaminute… whos made up these rules?" i raised an eyebrow. Hutch and kate looked at each other. Than back to me with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, after you left…" hutch started.

"... i told dad to make your sport an actual daily activity." kate blushed with a nod. My ears perked up with a smile. "Seriously?"

She nodded and hutch smiled awkwardly.

"I'm starting to see a lot of this pack of yours copying… me?" i chuckled with a bit of hesitation. "Well, i can say most of that is kate." hutch chuckled motoning towards her. My ears managed to perk up and droop. "You? Of all wolves?".

Whoops. That was a bit crushing. "Uh… yeah?" she giggled nervously.

"Sorry… that wasn't the way i was going to say that." i sighed.

She breathed in and walked over. Hutch and fitz rolled their eyes and went to prepare the logs for their dooming flight. She pulled me in like she did earlier before the caribou, our snouts pressed against the top of each others once again.

"When you… left, i panicked the pack would forget you. So my first act WAS to tell mum, but i realized she would just tell me to move on and that i'm a non-crying alpha, so i went to dad. He understood and his first go was telling the pups stories about you. Later a few caught on to the log sledding idea and tried it out for themselves, and surprisingly, dad thought it was a good idea. The idea was later promoted to all schools as a sport. The first thing i did was keep looking for you. Mum kept me in some boundaries so i wouldn't get lost…" she trailed off a bit.

"I think eve didn't want you to find me, that way i would die off somehow… at least, that's what she thought." i chuckled laying the news over her before continuing.

"Face it. Your mum hates me and there's nothing doing that she's letting go." i sighed with a small tear. I feel like this might affect a few things later on if we do get married.

She looked down nodding. I put my paw against her cheek and raised her head.

"Just your mom though, i think winston seems to like me a bit." i chuckled hesitantly.

She smiled weakly and nodded. I pulled her into a hug. "After this why don't you go get ready for tonight? Make it longer that way?" i chuckled with a tilt in my head. She grinned and nodded.

 _Kate's POV_

Hutch was about to push himself off when we came up.

"Finally… can't you love each other somewhere else?" he made a "blagh" face.

"For the last time you two… it's not like that." humphrey sighed rolling his eyes. I nudged fitz into the log as humphrey readied up theirs. Fitz gave me a sly smile as we took off.

"What?"

"I know why you picked me." he giggled a little evilly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. just hurry up before i have to get ready.

"For what?" he giggled raising an eyebrow.

"A… a date. Let's hear it, cousin." i chuckled. He frowned knowing that was true.

"What would you like to know first?" he rubbed his fingers together like some info dealer.

"Does… did he talk about me when you came in on him?" i giggled a little.

He made a nervous little squeal.

"What?"

"Uh… he… he was afraid, afraid of your name."

That hurt me a little. "W-why?"

"He thought you were with uncle barf as he calls him, so he kinda tried to rid his mind of you." he sighed. I looked down as the log hit a bump. "...a-and everyone else!" he added quickly. I nodded looking up at him again. "But… when i told him you weren't with big red and stupid, he might've done what any wolf would do after their first kill."

"But… they would jump around in excitement." i raised an eyebrow. He smiled.

"Exactly!". It took me a few seconds to put it together. Before i could respond we were reaching the end of the trip.

"Just letting you know he cares about you a lot." he nodded as we came to a stop. Hutch and humphrey came barreling down laughing… well, at least humphrey was. Hutch leaned over and threw up. He sat up chuckling though at least. Humphrey smiled as he pleaded over to me. "As much as i hate to say it, maybe it's time to go get ready?" he blushed oddly enough. I sighed nodding with a smile.

Hutch and fitz said their goodbyes to us and walked off. Humphrey walked me home.

As we entered my parents den, mum growled lowly.

"Surprise. Not dead." humphrey rolled his eyes shaking himself up to show his healed wounds. Mum was going to bark when dad interrupted. "Any plans for tonight?" he chuckled. Humphrey gave me a wink before i could respond.

"Big plans, sir… big plans."


End file.
